Unspoken lust part 2
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: sequel to unspoken lust ,gay fanfic not intended for children or the lake in creativity and since of humor folks continue for first one


sequal to unspoken lust this is the 2nd part not intended to be a true relection of the wrestlers who belong to wwe not myself

The cerise colors of blue shades and sunrise shined via the morning glow evident of a peaceful morning to come proof of a magical best morning awaken ever to have experience lustful craves of unmatched desire and want… …satisfied the morning after sex was amazing Seth smiled in his sleep he went to bed with a satisfied and relaxed composer , you'd think it would be all over (the trouping pain ) the morning after the satisfaction the feeling seth body was aching and in a painful pleasurable stiff sensation on his legs and arms as he awaken the bright sunshine mimicking Florida's beaches or maybe he was imagining it all ….after all he was still in a natural ecstasy right? because of the man who lay beside him. The more he awakens and his sight came to reality he notice dean next to him….. Another man….. Next to him! one of his best friends next to roman. And suddenly the birds no longer sung songs by the window , the rainbows and dancing clouds no longer was viewable the twirling shades of crimson oranges and reds mix with purple and blues was no longer there the bright sunshine was dull and deemed reflecting the melancholy sensation of guilt he was feeling and in fact he wandered if it would rain. He briefly looked back over to Dean who was somehow turned around facing him at some point one of his arms wrapped around seth and the other in his mouth seth giggled to himself realizing dean sucked his dumb in his sleep. He silently watched the grandeur radiance of beauty of the Morning sky disappear and he wondered how long it was there or if it really ever was there after all this was Ohio it's always damp ,cold and dreary all the time here. He watch Dean facial expressing change form relax to pleasure and content to back to relaxed for a brief moment seth wondered if dean was dreaming of him .Seth begin to silently unsurprising regret sleeping with dean , it dawned on him that he slept with his friend .

"what have we done ,we should have never let this happen" seth said allowed and quietly as he held his hands in his face and cried silently sheading a couple of tears that quickly dried. He soon became remorseful and felt ashamed , ashamed of the pleasure he felt how can another man make him feel so vulnerable and needy. He had been told all his life a man is never supposed to let this happen he felt horrible and confused he never wanted to be gay,he cant be gay but there no way he can ever be satisfied with a women after experiencing this . last night was the best night of his life and Dean made him feel so wanted something no one other than his mother had done. His father beat him to the point of hospitalization when he found out he was playing with his ass hole his dad walk In on him one night when he was 16 years old which would be the last time he would see his dad . His family where homophobic and raise him to be also and raise him in church, he could never hide this nor keep it up, yet he could not stop .Seth was so confused and begin crying gentle again " I hate myself for what I have done" he swayed tears away " why did you do this to me Dean" he turned around and gasp as he saw 2 light blue eyes gazing intently and relentlessly at him they bore an rigorous faint glow almost lightning in his eyes . The meaning ,the reason, the message was clear why Deans eye dared to take his soul as he lay next to this man he had happily sinned with the night before .They were stale expressionless as if deadpan they had taken on an clear sky blue color the sunrise earlier could not match yet they was disappointed and wounded with an distraught alarming motion as he fully arise off the water bed and stood upright quiet and still his whole demeanor proved to be disturbed and seth new why… He dared not to ask if Dean had a good night or to say good morning ( He heard ) seth thought The whispers of truth ,the cries of sorrow of what one would think to be the most relaxing morning of your life was beginning to turn to shame ….but seth decided if dean was not going to confront him then he was not going to explain he decided to enjoy his once in a life time break only have 2 days off till the royal rumble ( I truly do feel pain and pleasure and yesterday my life change forever ) seth told himself as he got off the waterbed deans whole house was styled in over 4 shades of blue as a highlight color in everything form curtain to vases and rugs and toss pillow on the couches the main colors was white ,black and gray a fung fui design for his living room and dining his loft area was velvet red very Buddhist styled with statues and incents and roses and candles . dean style had increase as his money did .he could tell dean wanted to show himself that he did not have to go back .he could tell dean been meditating possibly to keep calm. A far cry from his old décor when he was in Fcw he never seen the house but recalls an conversation where Dean stated his house had no style dull and glooming like his life with hand me down cloths and donated furniture . Now he purchase a new life a new look.

Seth walked the open floor plan and found dean fuming as he prepared breakfast when dean looked up and made direct eye contact with his friend the expression on his face ignited even more so and he furiously cut the bacon strips and sausages in half to be placed on the griddle .Seth deciding to be helpful and hoping he could ease the dispatched friendship boiling between them and this morning .no doubt because he knew dean heard him cursed the night they fucked. but he had to tell him he loved it , dean had to know it was just confused feelings and not a true reflection on how he felt.

" Good morning Dean " seth offered a caring smile he reached forward immediately not waiting for a response form dean or his consent he reach forward and kissed Dean making sure to stick his tongue down his throat and stroking at first dean was not in the mood to kiss him he could tell he tried to move away but fell victim to the embrace of passion and love . Dean kissed back and soon took his place as the alpha male over seth. Seth was sure that they never kissed like this before there kissed get better and better each time . This one had need ,want ,passion and craving dean put his whole feeling in his kisses at least if nothing else seth knew about whatever their taboo relationship was….. when they kiss each other they kiss for real it is always with a purpose , a statement ., a real feeling they can express freely and enjoy. Right now dean was asking for love form seth without words dean wanting to feel wanted seth felt sorry for bringing this feeling to dean he only wish dean would talk not withdraw

" let me help cook breakfast, I'll get the cheese eggs and pancakes you continue with the sausages and bacon …ohhh do you want toast "? Seth offered

They played house that morning, cooking and cleaning and getting each other things ready and preparing for the next match a head of time. They fell mostly silent seth did not mind because it was more of an peaceful silence one that did not need words as the day begin to darken and night arises as a result of the runaway sun being chase by the moon . Night time came, dean escape his silence gage that seemed to have hunted him he wanted answer now .

Seth was putting away the latest video game as he watched dean enters the home form the balcony

View of the loft he watches dean put out his cancer sticks as he reentered the home from the glass patio door and made his way to him.

" why seth…. Why did you regret sleeping with me?''

( He finally ask ) seth thought

"I'm sorry you had to hear it … but I honesty loved ever minute of the moment I share my body with you and I don't regret it. …I just don't want …I don't want to be gay…..seth says with tears in his eyes . I don't want the gay life stly.

" and what you mean by that seth "

" I don't want to be in the closet…. I don't want to fear people hurting me because what I fine pleasurable , I don't want people looking at me wired and pointing fingers "

" I understand , I don't know either what I'm I don't care for men I don't look at them but you seth I would do any thing for I would never sleep with another man other then you. I had in the past but they did not do the things you do and they did not make me feel so sure about my place in this world I feel complete I know all things when I'm in bed with you seth and noting is wrong when I'm wrapped and held tightly between your legs and you between mine no other place feel right ,or complete. How can people say this is wrong to me seth with you I feel ok when I woke up this morning I felt so right and so calm and so happy " dean removed a tear quickly starting to fade

I" just didn't want to lose my job or my fans or my family ….please forgive me for ruining your morning " said seth

" no you made my day worth waking up to, it has been night I wish I would die of loneliness and darkness fades covering my sight and engulfing my sound my scream could not be heard the night so dark the morning so cold and misty and raining .. dean nearly started crying again as he poured his heart out again to seth. The filling of waking up next to the same man I slept with the night before I never felt felt that I'm use to them already gone, I I leave cause I don't want to see them, I go cause I expect them to tell me to leave . … they hug each other and kissed each other as they listen and offered soft words to each other Dean this morning I saw something outside my window I never taught I would see happy blue birds singing to me …. Singing to us for a minute I taught I went crazy thinking for a sec that they were congratulating us ….. but they couldn't have right ….. then more and more sing a delightful tune seth I knew I was different this morning more different then I been in years I normally see crows outside my window I normally awake off in on in the middle of the night if I do manage to sleep. I fell asleep in not just a mans arms but a friends arms …. Your arms and you still here and it was the most blissfully morning ever in my life….. and you regret it .

" No dean I don't " seth eagerly shocked his head no " I just don't want to be talked about

" nor do I but seth I love I know now That I always have since I met you. Yes I taught I loved someone else in the past a friend like you but that obviously did not work and I know this can be with me openly ….. we can come out together .

" are you sure, do you know what we are getting ourselves into because I don't" ask seth

" I know I don't want to be around people who cant accept me anymore I just cant do it ." remarked seth after licking tears from dean eyes as they healed each other wombs their hearts felt at peace.

" I know I never have to worry about you faking it." "This dick is your sanctuary get on your knees and worship my cock ,praise me seth and if you do a good enough job I might let you fuck me again….you want that mmm seth you want to don't you bad boy "!

Seth on his knees of the floor hair pulled in a neat ponytail shaking his ass begging Dean with his eyes he dared to challenge dean dominance yes he would. Seth decided to take the faithful initiative step forward he pulled his cock out and jerk teasingly seth had a impressive 8" cock 3 " wide a tad smaller then deans he was smaller the dean in body but taller in height .

" did I tell you to touch yourself"

"shut up dean you will do as I say for now on "

Dean looked at seth sideways and bit his bottom lip slightly

"So you want to challenge me ".

"Loser get fucked hard in the ass…. No mercy"

"what's the game"?

" I don't know give me a minute" Seth taught head in a thinking jester . Dean was relaxed he knew seth was having a good time he always come up with ways to make sex playful he on the other hand always make it ruff and painfully orgasmic good.

" we will play outside and we will make love outside "

" that's the best you got seth"

" well how about this we will play hide and seek blindfolded by the yard you will be it if you catch me I will be blindfolded also "

" and ….. that don't make since it night and it a pure street out there not a yard "

" put the blind fold on now" dean did so

" ok , think fast " seth yelled as he dumb behind dean and they fought

" you cheater …can fight me fare hun"

" to bad dean the game is called fooled me not….. it start any any time anywhere and you don't have to play by the rules''

Dean pants was off and cock hard dean fought seth between his legs pinning him down seth managed to brake free and stuck his fingers in dean ass moving it in and out fast. This slowed dean down seth manage to climb on dean back as he lay on his stomach on the floor as dean submitted to seth glorious touched of his long fingers he had learn so well how to use with good patient and practice. Seth continued to stroke deans cock and suck him whill still fingering his tight juicy tasty ass. Dean had no doubt seth develop a pure liking for taking charge in bed then he like to admit .

" MMMMMm yes ye s oh oh oh ooooooooooohhmmmmm oooooooooooooooooooohhh

Seth aahhhhhhhhhh seth ahhhhhhhhhhh seth yes eat me eat me some more yes God it been so long ao very long .mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmahhhhhhhhhhhahahaha "! Dean squirmed and soaked in seth touched seth deep throat him and ate his ass at the same lick of a tongue he continued to swap giant licks the way dean like it ..it never failed to make dean meg for more whenever he licked for crack real deep all the way to the tip of his cock with one big long slow swap of his tongue over and over again. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dean was arching and moving so much seth almost lost control when dean let lose an orgasm in seth mouth .dean set up weakly but manage to greedily lick up seth hands and lick on his chest as they both taste each other body dean seemed lick he was taken back charge and clearly the fight for dominance began again . Dean of course won as he stock his dick all the way in seth with one push. Seth screamed in pain very loud dean stood still trying to allow him to adjust to the sudden large hard plug in his ass

Seth was so damn tight and good the wet wall cling to his cock refusing to let dean go . tears started to fall form seth he swiftly attempted to man up he wanted all of dean this time normally dean would fuck him half way in but yes he was going to take all of him now. Seth could fill heat and burn in his belly . " out it stings so bad" " take your time breath seth"

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh seth screamed bloody murder dean grabbed the Vaseline and tried again this time more care full seth made sounds of ace and pain but also of lust and sexual sounds telling him to continue in the same rhythm or pace . this would ultimately lead to an approval moan and soft smile on seth face .Dean left seth up till he was fucking him on his lap as he looked him in the eyes and kissed him .whisper all along sweet nothings. They always seem to come together or at least not far behind the other they both agreed they knew each other body so well. Dean kiss his sleepy partner good night as he soon joined him their hands intertwined as they fell asleep still inside eachother.

After Royal rumble

Dean met up with old friends form the in depended wrestling scenes he had known them for many many year way longer then he had new his 2 other friends Roman and seth . They came in town after the Royal rumble ever one else partied in Cm punks tour bus and hosted a picnic outside the bus with the build in grills . The usos and Roman performed their family traditional Samoan war dance by the camp fire that was lit outside the bus .

" Guess they could not help it . the wild was calling the wild was calling ." Cm punk laughed

Roman glared at punk and continued. Roman since something was wrong with his friends they been quite too quiet for a couple of months sometimes they would sneak off to { work out over time} as they say .

Ever ones talking about Roman reign's performance and how he broke Kane's record and how he should had won . dean and seth try not to stand so close true dean did not betray seth but he did seek to take advantage of Roman who looked like easy pray but instead roman prevailed victorious and deleted both of them. Dean excuse himself after introducing Sammi callaihan ,jimmy Jacobs and scotty vector to his friends

He walked off with jimmy Jacobs and texts seth telling him he was meeting up with an old friend to get something he will be with him at the home.

Seth have flashback thinking about one other time before when him and dean went at it when he disrespected him in the ring that cost them a match and made them lose

Seth don't fucking play with me you know I will make suffer …..

You want to swallow my cum

Seth eyes gleamed with greedy anticipation as he purrs and press his lips together

no you don't deserve it I will spill it all in the toilet and you will watch

"no please"

To late you will not get any till you learn Seth

"yes yes no daddy I promise I will be good I'll be a good boy next time "

"next time we will see ,this time you have to learn

Dean grabs seth entire face with his palm and yanks his head ruff almost careless the he force a hard slap across his face , seth fought back tears form the impact he was hurt emotionally he was not sure if dean was serious or having his moment . seth was turned on by the rudeness dean is displaying he want dean to take advantage of his body he and only he knows what to do with it the way he want it.

Dean pulled seth hair to the side and held his fist wrapped in his hair and he force seth to look at him sideways …seth was loving it but the look in dean eyes was evil , vicious seth begin to fear what dean had planned for his punishment he was a man after all and he knew dean would not hesitate treating him like one when it came to physical contact.

Sake that's ass

Seth imminently bend over and backed his ass on dean and danced is ass on dean crotch as dean begin to lit a cigarette

"Put your wet mouth near my crotch and I dare your ass to suck it, don't think about opening your mouth don't even like it"

This was pure torture to seth he could not lick deans most precious organ he had to lay there inches away and smile the sweet sent he had to watch dean strokes himself as want and want and want

"Please, I'm sorry…..daddy let me suck I cant take it" seth beg

" rub my balls now" seth hurried up hoping if he do a good enough job dean would bend and allow him to at least lick his balls .

Sammi begin talking to seth about deans past relationships and how him and jimmy use to fuck each other they stop recently when dean came to fcw because dean betrayed him after telling him he would not do so .

" you know that rat of a snake dean such and manipulator to get what he want .. you know he is just horny right?

" what are you getting at "

" I see how you look at each other and hold hands and stand next to each other ."

" so"

" well if it supposed to be serious witch I don't think on deans ambrose part it is… he is not able of falling in love .. take it from me his former lover… and the tag team partner , and best friend . sounds familiar hahahaha . he whisper in seth hear before he turned to join the pros . " If I was you Id confront him why his other ex lover best friend is alone with him in his house and he left you are alone"

" if you ask me you are just jealous "

" of what I enjoy being deans friend I'm in next now and soon maybe now we are close we can rekindle our fuck parties what do you say seth want to join us dean will join us without you want to join. " hahhahaa he laughs and walk away

Seth ran to his car and went to dean home and waited for him there after explaining to roman he was sorry he had to go roman chase him to his car.

" look I really don't have time for this secret shit whats going on where are you going"

" over dean house"

" what , why it a party here…..look is It because I eliminated you guys…..or all the attention I'm getting "

" no it not now please I will tell you later"

Dean entered his home knowing Seth was in there and most likely mad at him for leaving him

"where were you" seth was leaning against the kitchen wall in the shadows of the apartment condo." " whith friends hanging out ..you know"

" you could not take me"

"well…..I I dean studdard.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth damn it "! Seth screamed a loud harsh scream ,it showed how angry he was and how hurt .Dean wondered if seth really did want's the truth right now ….he knew way damn to well not to make decisions when mad ,and seth certainly will ,if he told him what happened the night his long term old friend came over for them reuniting after 2 years.

"Answer me now before I walk out of here Jonathan Good "

Dean held seth face close to his and softly kissed him quietly dean begin licking up the tears that begin to fall deeper and deeper the meaning the tears fell was evident that dean cost it ,he could see it in seth watery eyes that he was hurting all because of him,( why I have to hurt those around me, why I have to push them away and make them hate me ,why) Dean taught to himself. He knew he would regret it latter but he did not care ,this could not end ,he needed more time with seth and if it meant that their love for now on was base on a lie then so be it ( Seth was not walking out of my life )

Dean made direct eye contact with seth as he gently touch him all his lying ,committing dissimulating people for money and being mendacious to people will come in play today his skills of deceiving to get his most precious desires will work if it was the last thing he would do, he knew it was risky and he would be sorry later but not know the worst will have to be latter. His past of being a liar and thief a straight up ass has all fell behind him when he decided to become something more a wrestler an entertainer for crowds to watch him fight ,he did not have to take or steal again he was cashing checks not to supper big but good enough to pay the bills and rent every month as a bachelor ,a lonely bachelor Seth change that ,change him his old friend ignite that life in him again and keep him falling behind and in trouble that's why they are behind in the low budget circuit and he is in the big leagues

Dean continues to attempt to heal the wombs he has cost seth to feel, he felt like an ass seth did not deserve this pain and frankly he doubt if the truth of what happen between him in his former sex partner that night would be healthy for seth to know right felt like shit and worst he would have to manipulate the one he craves for most he knew it was wrong and selfish but it just could not end now ,it could not stop he needed was the water to his ice ,the soil for his flower his everything yet he really was not sure if he wanted seth long term they really did kind of just starting to learn more about each other were as he knew Sami Callahan whos now in Next for as a hacker under an different name since they was 16 years old it different it chemistry it history .

" Tell me seth would you had slept with me if I told you the truth would you wrapped yourself in my arms if I told you the worst."

" I only wanted the truth and you could not event give me that" he yelled and toss a class form the counter to dean"

" fuck seth get it together" he said as he scarcely dodge the glass

" and if I did you would not be with me right now, you would be out my life we would be business partners and wrestling tag teams with no trust or love like the others here partners because it is there job."

" well you should have taught about that you only taught about your pleasure and what you wanted ….did you ever come in your mind did you ever regret it.

" No, sorry not till the morning after" dean put his head down in shame it was true he did not he only taught of how long it been since Sami sucked his dick he honesty as fake as it seemed he honestly felt like he owed him that much he had to allow him for old time sakes.

" I gave you my body , my manhood dean" seth begin to cry this was too much for him it is easier hating dean then loving him it easier being his friend then his lover and easier to cope with him just being his partner . this is the life dean was use to pushing ever one away till they are either his friends or just sex partners or nothing at all.

" How dare you think I would just be your sex toy damn you ,someone to suck your dick when you are bored like the others ." Seth packed his bags and place them by the door.

" don't you fucking leave out that door" dean rushed to seth and grabbed seth arm so tight it left a bruise , seth push away and opened the door dean punched him in the jaw and slapped him down .

As seth stood back up dean was worried and scared more then he had ever been he never felt like this in years since his dad walked out ever one all was abounded him till the point he would make them leave cause he found it easier if they just hurried up and left ever one he found ease with them gone never calling or missing them like sami ,he fucked them when he wanted to and when he didn't he didn't he got money or gas for the night he spent or some type of benefit sometime it was a hot meal or a bed to sleep in. but his one night stands with sami was different and had passion , passion so deep he they was going to try the lover thing but they both had to many issues and could not trust it was impossible so they just went separate again not wanting to face real adult relationships and being stuck in the past.

He turned around with eyes that bore a bewitched sting a curse so rare only pain can read ,his hate for his love was evident in his eyes the trust, the love, the friendliness gone for good. His eyes never budge standing strong on it feeling the heart mirroring it emotion to dean via facial expression all forms of sadness and love undetected it was purely hate.

" Dean, don't call me, don't follow me, I have nothing to do with you for the cameras I will associate but my body don't belong to you anymore I don't want you to touch me I …..I just don't love you anymore.

Deans eyes widen as he watch seth walked out door with his things gone forever to never be his again he wondered who he would take it seeing him in the arms with someone else.

Part 3 up soon the closing to this story accepting ideas for an alternative ending as well


End file.
